Why are you watching me?
by Lina-Tais
Summary: RikuTsura lemon...Just a light short storry, without a deep plot :


Ever since her master entered high school, Tsurara started feeling uneasy. Although she was with him all the time she didn't seem to calm down. And how could she, when all these girls were trying to seduce him? The very moment she turned her eyes away, they surrounded him and started flirting. And of course the worst one was Ienaga Kana. That foolish human girl was too close to Rikuo, smiling innocently and touching him casually. It was pissing the yuki onna off, but the truth was there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

"You look really scary, glaring at Ienaga san like that. Try to hold your Fear, or you'll freeze the classroom."

Tsurara turned around to find Yura sitting next to her, glaring and rubbing away the cold from her arms.

"Onmyoji girl…" shel said as she suppressed the youki that she was emitting.

"So? What's with your mood recently? If it was possible, all the girls in class would be dead from your glare by now."

"It's not your busyness!" Tsurara pouted as she looked away through the window.

"…It's frustrating…they suddenly become interested in the master and think they can get close to him just like that." she continued after a short pause.

"Well I guess it can't be helped" the onmyoji said. "Nura-kun has been famous after the incident with the Hundred Tales clan. It's only natural for them to want to get close to the hero that saved Tokyo."

The snow girl let out a sigh and looked at her master that was talking with Kana in the opposite corner of the classroom. Yura was right, but it didn't change the fact she didn't like it one bit. Suddenly Rikuo turned towards her and she instantly blushed, hiding her eyes from him as she looked aside. A devious smile crossed the boy's lips at the sight of his servant's cute face turning red.

xXx

"Ah, Tsurara… your skin is so soft!" he whispered in her ear, sliding his fingertips on the inner side of her creamy white thighs.

The girl whimpered under his touch and let out a silent moan, which made his lips to curl in a grin. It was amazing to feel her cold skin heating up under his fingers. He had her straddle his hips while facing her back and spread her legs wide apart, his hands slowly traveling to the center between them.

Of course entering her room moments ago and hiding his presence, while she was completely naked and pleasuring herself was an accident… (yeah, right!) …and watching her for a while wasn't intentional either…He really intended to leave right away and had almost defeated the desire to just go to her and fuck the daylight out of her gorgeous body, but…when he heard his own name leaving her lips in a voice he had never heard from her before, a voice so sweet and yet filled with lust…he just lost it.

The young man couldn't really remember how it turned out like this. His mind just went blank and he couldn't hear her shocked cries and pleads to let her go. He could only feel the touch of her soft body against him. He slid the hand he had on her thigh even further down until it reached the wet folds of her pussy, earning a moan from the female youkai.

"You're soaked Tsurara. Does thinking about me while masturbating makes you feel good?" he teased her as he caressed her soft breast.

Tsurara took in a sharp breath at the pleasurable sensation of her master's hands on her body. She would never have thought he could really touch her like that for real. All this time the girl was only fantasying about him making love to her.

But now his hands were on her breasts and between her legs, gently stroking her sensitive bulb and then slowly sliding in and out of her in repeated motion. She felt in a daze from the overflowing pleasure. By the time she knew it she was moving her hips to meet the sweet movements of his fingers. It was like she was dancing on his hips, slowly grinding her plump ass against his hardness.

It was truthfully an incredible feeling to have her move like that on top of him. Her juices were dripping on his hand as he was exploring her tightened insides and her musky smell made his head spin, his penis get even harder and the desire in him was already hard to control.

"Rikuo-sama… I'm…I'm about to…" the girl moaned as she started rocking her hips a bit faster against his finger, her motion reflecting him directly.

If this was going on like that, he was about to finish only from her bottom grinding against him…and that was gonna be really not cool. So he put more pressure on her clitoris and started moving his fingers in a circle around it. He had to make her come first and calm down a little, if he wanted this to last longer.

"It's okay, Tsurara. Let it out!" he encouraged her.

As he put her hair aside and started kissing the back of her neck and shoulders, he pinched her nipple, making it too much pleasure for her body to handle. The girl started shaking in his hands and moaning loudly as she was nearing her orgasm. He immediately put his hand, that wasn't occupying the place between her legs, on her lips, stopping her from being heard by someone outside the room and started moving his fingers faster and faster until she finally reached her climax and he felt them soaked. The boy slowed down and bruised against her clitoris a few more times, making her numb body tremble at his every motion.

Tsurara melted in his hands and her breathing was fast and labored. He watched as she slid down from his body and lied down the tatami mats, turning on her stomach. Her hair was spread over her shoulders and back. His eyes locked on her plump ass and the sticky fluid between her pale legs.

Rikuo shook his head and tried to calm down, but his erection was throbbing harder with need for her. He looked at the hand that had just made her see stars and brought it up to his mouth. As he parted his lips and licked his fingers, tasting her, his breathing became deep and erratic. The boy quickly discarded all of his clothes and crowed to the girl before him.

He stood above her, trapping her between his hands and body and started kissing her back. Then going down to her waist, his fingers following behind his lips, he spoke against her skin.

"Tsurara, lift your ass for me." he said as he held her hips, and pulled them up.

"Ah, wait Rikuo-sama! I don't have the strength to…" the girl tried to protest, but was silenced by the feeling of his hard member rubbing against her but cheeks.

A growl of pleasure left her master's throat as he slid between her wet folds and entered her smoothly. Tsurara's eyes widened as she suddenly felt filled up, but it didn't last long, because Rikuo started moving almost right after entering her. He couldn't wait anymore.

He painfully needed her. He had to have her, all of her. He was aching to feel her, deep inside, all the way to her core. She was hot and tight around him, making his hips move uncontrollably. The sound of her moans mixed with the slapping of their flesh meeting painfully as he pushed inside her was hypnotizing him.

Tsurara, on the other hand, was calling his name, as she felt the pleasure building inside her once again. She was trying to get used to her master's pace, but he had taken control over her body and the only thing she could do is relax and let him do what he wanted. And he was doing it. Rikuo held her hips and moved them back and front, meeting his own thrusts. His hands would probably leave marks on her tender skin, but right now he couldn't stop himself. He was almost there…

The young man bit his lower lip when a new wave of her warm love juices poured on him, making it easier to move in and out of her. He heard her breathing quicken and felt as her inner walls started tightening around him. She came for the second time…he made her come again. The young man felt satisfied as he was at his limit too. His balls tightened and Turara let out one last moan as she felt him come deep inside her, his warm semen filling her completely.

He pulled out of her, making the mix of their fluids dripping on the floor. They both collapsed next to each other, taking deep and fast breaths in the same pace as the other. Rikuo stared at the ceiling for a while the wave of pleasure had faded away and then he turned towards the girls beside him. But the moment their eyes met, Tsurara blushed and turned her back on him, hiding her face in her palms.

Rikuo's eyes widened as he heard silent sobs coming from her and he put a hand on her shoulder turning her around to face him. She was crying, her face completely red and her naked body trembling.

"Oi, Tsurara! What's wrong?" he asked, but the girl didn't answer, just started to cry even more.

He looked at her, worried and shocked at the same time. Then a thought hit him and he dropped his head down, letting go of her.

"I'm sorry, Tsurara…I didn't think you'd hate it so much."

The girl's sobs ceased as she heard her master's words.

"No, Rikuo-sama, it's not…"

"I thought…" he continued. "I thought you felt the same…I mean, I feel…Argh, forget it!"

The young youkai leader ruffled his hair in frustration. Apparently he was wrong about everything. It was all his fault for assuming things on his own. Just because Tsurara's eyes were constantly watching him, he thought…she might be feeling the same way for him. But of course there was no way she was interested in a brat like him. She was only watching him, because he was her commander.

She probably had many lovers so far and they were probably way better than him. Who was he kidding, they were definitely better than him! And there he was feeling happy for making her come. The truth was she hated it…so much she was crying. His self pitying was interrupted by a small cold hand placed on his shoulders. He looked up and saw a pair of, a little bit red from tears light amber eyes looking gently at him and the genuine smile of Tsurara in front of him.

"Rikuo-sama…" the girl spoke. "…you really can be an idiot sometimes!" she stated still smiling at him.

"Wha…What does that mean?" he tried to hide the surprise her statement gave him.

"Who did ever say I hated it?" the girl asked, raising her eyebrows.

"But you were crying just now! If you liked it, would you be crying?"

"Tsk tsk tsk" she shook her head. "Rikuo-sama, you don't understand a girl's heart! I was just so happy, that I cried…and a little embarrassed."

Damn, she was right. There was no way he could understand that. But he did understand one thing. She said she was happy…which meant she liked it…which meant she might be in love with him too. He let out a sigh of relief. That was enough for him.

"Well, why don't we try that again, huh? How about you don't cry after we finish this time?" he smirked.

A deep blush crossed her face, as she nodded lightly. He was just about to pin her on the floor when she looked up at him and parted her rosy lips to say something.

"Um, Rikuo-sama…can I ask for something?"

"What?"

"Um…can you kiss me here this time?" the girl asked, putting her slender finger on her lips.

Just now Rikuo realized that he had been kissing her neck and body, but he didn't get to kiss her lips. Well she wasn't facing him properly all this time, so he didn't even get to look at her face when she came. Ugh, how do you call that? He was an utter idiot! (The real idiot is the writer for forgetting to put a decent kiss in there!) He smiled at her and placed himself over her body.

"Aah, I'm gonna kiss you a lot this time. So much, you're gonna beg me to stop so you can take a breath." he said and leaned in to fulfill his promise, but was interrupted.

"No, there is no way I'll ask you to stop…even if I die suffocating! Dying from Rikuo-sama's lips is a bliss" she said.

"Hahah. Nah, I can't have you dead yet…not yet!" he giggled and once again leaned in.

"Um, Rikuo-sama?"

"…What?" he asked, dropping his head as his attempt was yet again interrupted.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Ah, go ahead!" he answered. 'Just let me kiss you already!' followed in his mind.

"…Can you stop letting the girls in class take advantage of you?"

He looked at her, once again taken aback. 'Was that the reason she was glaring the class' female half ever since they entered high school?'

"Haha, you're very demanding tonight, aren't you?"

"That's…" she couldn't continue for his lips were already pressing against hers, tasting her cold sweetness.


End file.
